Ash within the fire and flames
by amberittokiotoya
Summary: Takaba Akihito is a 18 year old boy whos real name is Ash Edgar. He has no family due to them dying when he was 4. But what happens when someone pulls him into the underworld? Will he be able to get away from the man that pulled him into the business of the yakuza or will he be trapped in the killings and fires from hell?
1. Introduction

One might say Fire burns brighter in the hearts of the young. But they don't even know the meaning of the word. It has taken my home, My family. The one place I could feel safe and now it's gone. For as long as I remember I have been bouncing from house to house because i'm a foster kid. Not many people kept me for long. But then I turned 18.  
>I no longer had to bounce from house to house. As long as I could support myself and make money I would no longer have to endure the beatings or the torture that they put me through. It didn't matter where I went or who I went to, It was all the same everywhere I went. To put it simply i'm sick and tired of being treated like someones personal rag doll. I needed to get away. Away from the pain and away from the humiliation and I finally got my wish, But it had a deadly price.<p> 


	2. Ash Edgar

I have been working as a freelance photographer since I was 15. I always got good money anda lot of job offers. But I've never been interested. "Come on Ash take the job." My co-worker kept bugging me to take a job that was involved in the west's district police department's affairs and I didn't want to be caught up in the cross fires. "For the last time Toshu I said no!" I yelled before turning from him.  
>"They promised to pay double." He said and I stopped in my tracks. "Their going to pay me 1000 bucks just for some pictures on a mob boss?" I askedcuriosity rising. "Yep he's the boss of all boss's hes Asami Ryuichi." He said and he smirked. "Fine contact this 'buyer' and tell him i'm taking the job." I said and I could see a look of confidence on his face. "Yes sir!" He yelled sarcastically<br>I sat up on a ridge with my camera out. That's when I saw him, Asami. He was alone and I thought it was weird for being alone when your supposed to be in the middle of a transaction. Then he turned and smirked and he was looking right at me. I took a picture of him and then I felt and heard someone behind me. I gasped, grabbed my back pack and put my camera inside.

I turned and a man about 25 to 30 years old was standing there. "you've got nowhere to go kid." He said and I clicked my tongue. Being a freelance photographer is a very dangerous job that's why I'm paid so much and I always thought a way out of a dangerous situation, And my only solution out of this was to go down. "See ya!" I yelled to him and I jumped over the railing of the 4 story high building. I landed on the sign to the building then to the ground Asami was still watching me and he had a look of disbelief on his face,  
>I smirked and darted in the opposite direction of his car. I felt bullets wiz past my face and legs. I broke out in a cold sweat. "Shit I need to get out of here." I said and a car rolled up. when the person in the car rolled down his window I saw that it was Toshu. "Help me!" I yelled and he smiled wickedly. I saw something shiny in his hand. My eyes widened when I saw what the object was. "tosh-" A loud explosion ripped through the orange and red sky. "Goodbye Ash." He said and I looked down at my abdomen. Blood rushed out. I put my hands on the wound.<p>

"Hey!" I heard Asami yell and I turned. The pain doubled as I twisted my body. "Asami-san?" I said and I doubled over from the pain. "Ash!" He yelled running to me. He pulled out his gun and shot Toshu in the head. "ash! ash!" he yelled trying to get me out of my pain like state. "A-asami? W-why do you care what happens to me? you don't even know me." I said and I looked up into his eyes and there was genuine worry and distress in his eyes. But then the pain became to excruciating to handle and I blacked out. The last thing I remember was Asami calling my name.


	3. Takaba Akihito

_**there is a reason why I paired **__**Takaba**__** Akihito to **__**Asami**__** and if you would just wait for this chapter you would have found out and Ash Edgar ISN'T an **__**OC**__** so get that through your heads! mainly the guest who read my story and talked S*** about me and it. If you want Akihito and **__**Asami**__** so bad you could have waited jeez! I DO NOT OWN LOVE PRIZE IN VIEWFINDER SERIES!**_

The beeping of the monitor in the room got louder and louder. Ash's chest kept rising and falling and I sat on the side of the bed holding his hand. That's when I felt his hand twitch in mine. "Ash?" I asked and he slowly opened his golden eyes. "W-where am I?" He said then he started to panic. "Calm down Ash your in my room." I said but that didn't seem to calm him down. "Ash wheres you family?" I asked and he shot me a glare, "don't call me Ash." He said and I looked up to him.  
>"that's your name isn't it?" I asked and he looked away. "i abandoned that name when I was 13. My name is Takaba Akihito." He said and that's when I remembered one of my subordinates saying something a few years ago about killing the Edgar family, and ever since I've been looking for As- Takaba. I stood up and he flinched. "Okay Takaba it is." I said and he seemed to relax.<p>

Then out of nowhere I saw his shoulders start shaking. Then he curled in on himself. He buried his face into his knees and the shaking got worse. That's when I noticed that he was crying. "I-Ive known Toshu since we were kids. How c-could he d-do this to me?" He asked and he looked up to me. The tears made their way down his face and into the bed below.  
>"Men are twisted creatures. They will do anything for the right amount of money." I said and that seemed to make matters worse. The tears streamed out faster than before. I quickly grabbed him and pulled him into my chest. but I was hesitant to do anything but embrace him.<p>

He pulled on my shirt and the sobs got louder, And I could feel his tears soak through my suit. Then about 30 minutes later he fell asleep again. The next day when i woke up he was gone and I didn't know where he went. But I think I will find him again.

_**Omg**__**! you guys **__**dont**__** get it. When I pair someone I pair them but if this is the reactions **__**Im**__** going to get without people waiting for the next chapter I AM going to discontinue this story thanks for all the heart breaking reviews guys thanks **__**alot**__**. ~Ano-**__**chan**_


	4. Found

When I woke up again I had a splitting headache and my eyes hurt. I heard a soft noise come from my right side and I turned my head. "Asami!" I quietly yelled then I covered my mouth. The memories from the night before came rushing into my mind. "I didn't.. Omg! I cant believe I let him see that weak side of me." I said to myself and I buried my head in my hand.  
>I looked at the time and I saw that it was only 6:00am. " I have time till I have to go to work." I said and I got up. But immediately regretting that decision because of the bullet wound. "shit I forgot about that." I said and I grabbed my bag that I saw from the corner of my eye. I opened the bedroom door and stepped into a room that seemed to be the living room. It had dark blue walls with black curtains. The furniture was black to match the shadings and the kitchen that sat to the far right contrasted with all the dark colors due to it having a pure white kind of tint in it.<p>

I closed my mouth and made my way to the front door and stepped out. I saw men in black suits at the other end of the hallway so I darted in their opposite direction. When I found the stairs I was breathing heavily and I was covered in sweat. I put my hand on my wound. It had blood on it when I pulled it away. "Shit not again." I said and I made my way down the stairs,  
>I got dizzy when I was almost to the bottom of the stairs and I slipped. Unable to catch myself I fell face first down the stairs. Each step making contact with my body. When I made it to the ground I let out a loud gasp as I felt my body make contact with something sharp. The next thing I knew I was in excruciating pain and could feel something shift. I could barely make out someone laughing then walking away from me. I blacked out not being able to take the pain anymore and within the folds of my own mind I was screaming for help, then my last word that left my mouth was a name even I didn't expect to come out. "Asami."<p>

I was sitting in my living room reading the newspaper when this voice made it's way into my head. 'Asami' it echoed and I stood up. "Takaba!" I yelled darting out of my room not giving three shits about what I was wearing. I saw my body guards at the end of the hall and then they noticed me. "Boss!" Tikutsu yelled when he saw me. "What are you doign out here so early?!" He asked.  
>"have you seen a boy in his teens with dirty blonde hair and golden eyes run this way?!" I asked panicking. "No I haven't Is something wrong? He couldv'e gone down the other stairwell." He said and I turned quickly. I couldn't push the sense of dread building up in my stomach. "please be safe Takaba. your still hurt i won't forgive myself if I let you die." I said to myself as I shoved the top floors door open. I darted down flight after flight stumbling only barely and when I reached the last stair I saw fresh blood on them.<br>I walked down the stairs and a pair off white and black sneakers came into my view. "Akihito!" I yelled and i heard rushed footsteps come from the floor above me. "boss?!" They yelled. "Quick call the private doctor and tell him to get over here immediately!" I ordered one of them and he quickly shot out his phone. I ran the rest of the way to Takaba and lifted him up into my arms. I felt something warm meet my hand and I pulled it from his back. I saw it was covered in blood and I almost screamed.

I ran to the nearest room on the lower floor and I put Takaba on the bed. His pained face etched its way into my mind and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I pulled the drawer next to me open and I pulled out a shirt that was sitting inside it. I put my hand with the shirt in it on the wound on Takaba's back. "Come on stay with me Takaba." I said only trying to give hope to myself that he would wake up and tell me it was a joke. He always did that when he was a kid.  
>I was the bastard son of a yakuza boss and Takaba was a servants son. Since I was 12 years older than Takaba I couldn't understand the childish ways he did things. But he was the only one to see me as me and not some whores son. We were always together. Mornings, lessons, lunch, school, training, punishments, fights, laughing, crying, dinner, and bed. We went through everything together even though he was only 3 he wouldn't leave my side. But then tragedy struck. On Takaba's 4th birthday his whole family was killed in a fire at his house. I went to go see him that day but then I saw that his house was on fire. When I reached it Takaba was sitting outside. his eyes un-moving from the burning wood in front of him.<p>

When I walked up to him it was like I was invisible. I put my hand on him and he turned to me. "Takaba?" I questioned when I saw blank eyes looking at me. "Who are you?" That question burned me emotionally. It hurt me incredibly to be looked at like that. Empty and emotionless eyes poring into your very soul. Instead of doing what I should've, I just walked away from him. Never one glancing back to the one person who stuck to me since he was born. Then about 11 years later I heard someone say that they killed the Edgar family. I lashed out on him and now he's buried 25 feet in the ground. And ever since then i've been looking for Takaba. I just wanted to apologize. for everything. And then I got word that a 'Ash Edgar' was camping out at our transaction site and I was so happy. ***A.N he was happy but had a emotionless mask. go figure Asami!*** but then this 'Toshu' threatened to take him away from me again, And just that was enough to make me shake where I stood.  
>Then he disappeared again this morning. I knew it wasn't a good thing considering his wound. but then again I knew he was alive. but that brings me to now. With Takaba's Life on the line between life and death. "I just got you home." I said and then i felt that familiar warmth touch my face.<p>

_** And now I can cry. Such a touching back story if I say so my self but... *BOWS* I am sorry for lashing out at you guys. you see when I am angered I'm like the hulk. You cant stop me until I calm down. But Its been un writing for you guys. Well besides from the rude comments that I received Via guest reviews = Email. *Sigh* where I'm at its 8:10 A.M ugh! I was up all night long thinking on what to write how to write it and how to apologize for my actions. but I hope you can forgive me. but this is a warning NEVER and I mean NEVER question my writing. hope ya'll like it. Review, Follow, Favorite and Vote. ~Ano-chan**_


	5. Family

_**~Nightmare~**_  
>The best thing about loosing your family when your little is... well nothing really. You don't have that warm feeling anymore, And I can still remember the faces of all my dead family members together on the living room floor. Although I was 4 at the time I can remember it clearly.<br>"Mommy daddy!" I yelled racing through the house happily. But It was like no one was there my yells echoed off the empty halls. "Big broter Kai?!" I started to get scared when no one answered me. "Big broter Asa?!" I yelled and this scared me even more. Me and Asa went everywhere together. Heck I even followed him to school.

I opened every door I saw and then I opened the living room door. A lump formed in my throat. I saw the bodies of my mom, dad and big brother Kai. "Mom? Dad? Kai?" I grew hysterical and I started to shake them. "Wake up!" I yelled and a Hand touched my head. "Don't worry Ash. Go to Asa's house they'll take care of you." I grabbed the hand that was on my head. "Don't say that Kai! I'm gonna stay with you!" I yelled and He got up. but a lot of red stuff was coming out of him.  
>He opened the window and grabbed me. The next thing I knew was I face face down in the dirt and my house was in flames. The scene was to great to bear so I forgot everything. I couldn't think of anything, anyone or even who I was. I heard some one call someone else then I realized that it was my name they were calling. I turned But I couldn't recognize the person calling me. "Who are you?" I asked. My mind and everything else blank. The man seemed hurt by my words but I couldn't feel anything. I was an emotionless shell and That man walked away from me and even though I couldn't remember who he was my chest constricted and I passed out.<br>_**~end of**_**nightmare~**

I gasped my eyes snapping open, But I closed them again due to them being sensitive to the light. "Akihito!" I heard a voice beside me. The way that he yelled my name reminded me of that man so many years ago. "Asa?" I asked opening my eyes only a crack and I looked over to Asami. His face had tear stains, His hair was tossed in all different directions, His glasses were at the end of his nose and he was wearing his pajama's.  
>"You remember me?" He asked and I tried sitting up. "No don't force yourself." He said gently. "Yeah I remember." I said and He crossed his legs, arms and puffed out his cheeks pouting. Quite frankly it was cute. "Prove it! tell me something only me and your 4 year old self knows." He said and I lightly chuckled but grimaced as both the pain from my abdomen and back shot back and forth. "Okay how bout the fact that you would refuse to sleep without Mr. Snugglton and you always told a maid to keep a light on because of the monsters under your bed, Oh and you had a secret diary that you name Alexander." I said and I felt my breath leave me as he pounced. "Akihito!" He kept hugging me like he was a two year old.<p>

"Asami quit acting so out of character it's creeping me out!" I yelled at him and I got the puppy face. "Ugh. go back to the mean, perverted, overprotective yakuza you just were." I said and he did exactly that but he left the room and didn't return until half past dawn. When he returned he looked worse for wear to say the least. He was still in his pajama's but it looked like he was sulking and he had this air about him that said 'If anyone speaks I will cut a finger off.' I chuckled lightly and he sat down in the chair he was sitting in previously.  
>Then the door opened and a man came in. "No way!" I yelled sitting up ignoring my wounds and the man froze. "Kirishima!" I yelled and he looked at me. "TAKABA!" He yelled dropping his phone that he had in his left hand. "You two know each other?" Asami asked and we both shook our heads. "Y-yeah we grew up in the orphanage together." I said and he jumped on me. "I missed you Takaba! I heard your foster parents sent you back again, and just as I ditched mine to come find you, it was like you dropped off the face of the earth. No calls, texts emails nothing." He started crying and I pet his head. "Why would you ditch your foster parents?" Asami asked and I laughed. "We had a thing going. it was if one of us was sent back to the orphanage the other one would be so bad that they had no choice to send us back. We've been like that for 14 years but then I turned 18 and I no longer had to be stuck in any more hell holes where It was horrible in those houses.." I said and i felt a shudder rack my body. Asami looked confused, so Kirishima decided to elaborate so I wouldn't have to speak about it.<br>"It didn't matter where Takaba went. He was continuously raped and molested men and women alike then they would whip him and beat him relentlessly." He said and all the horrible memories flashed back and forth through my mind. "Show him your back Aki." He said and I only turned a little then I grunted in pain, He lifted up my shirt and I heard Asami yell. "When I learned what happened the scarring was so deep on Aki that I couldn't-" His words faded out and I clung to Asami. The memories ate slowly at me and not to long after the faces of dead people came through my head and I just now realized that they were my parents and big brother Kai. he would be 20 now." I said and I was hushed by Asami. "Shush everything is going to be all right. You'll never be alone again."

_**Dun, dun, dun. OKAY! i finished this chapter I hope you liked it. READ, REVIEW, VOTE, LIKE AND FOLLOW! ~Ittokiya-**__**kun**_


End file.
